


Weird first meetings lead to even weirder first dates

by KilluCoulomb



Series: My neighbor is a weirdo, featuring Miya Atsumu our favorite dork [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsunoya, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Date, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm kidding but yeah it's Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Nishinoya traveling, Miya Atsumu is a mess, Nishinoya Yuu is the Most Adorable Human Being, Painting, Sleepy Cuddles, Technically Manga Spoilers but like it won't ruin your experience, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: Atsumu and Nishinoya's first date after months of talking, pining and listening to the other's voice through the wall at ungodly hours at night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: My neighbor is a weirdo, featuring Miya Atsumu our favorite dork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691362
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Weird first meetings lead to even weirder first dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, you guys I'm back on my bullshit! I was reminded that I needed to write a sequel to the neighbors au fic and ended up passing my dawn crying over how adorable these two can be. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Atsumu looked in the mirror for the nineteenth time in one hour. Choosing what you will wear on your first date with your neighbor was harder than he thought.  
After some changes here and there and twenty-five minutes, he decided to just put on a damn shirt and go.  
10 pm was a weird time for a date but considering Atsumu's history with Noya, being up late became kind of their thing.  
Atsumu knocked on Noya's door, brushing his hair to the side with his fingers as he heard the door lock click. 

"You're early, come in!" Noya said with a smile. He had his hair down as he'd usually wear at home, a pink T-shirt with idioms on the back and jeans. Atsumu entered and closed the door behind him, eyes scanning the apartment. 

It was way cleaner than he thought it'd be, to be honest. The TV in the living room already had a movie on, paused. 

"I'm just finishing the popcorn, you can sit down if you want, or wander around. My room's kinda messy though." Noya said, pushing the pan's pot down to keep the popcorn from overflowing. 

"Seems like I'll have to see what's there then" Atsumu teased, heading to the room besides the small bathroom. Noya rolled his eyes. 

Atsumu opened the door, expecting to see clothes on the floor and messy sheets. When he looked in, his eyes met a different kind of mess. 

There was a desk placed on the corner of the room, it was filled with notebooks and paper sheets. Brushes, pencils and and immense variety of colorful Gouaches were spread on it. He looked at the walls and saw three framed drawings.  
A watercolor of a beach with a port and a lighthouse.  
A painting, probably made with some of the ink he saw on the table, of a field with flowers of all colors, with a girl in the middle, her colors mixed with the garden's.  
A sketch of a church he's seen somewhere in the internet...Paris, he thinks. Maybe it's Notre Dame. 

Atsumu knew Noya was an art student, but the boy never really showed him any of his works. He was awestruck by how gorgeous and delicate they were, but at the same time, they could express strong emotions, specially some kind of nostalgia. 

"Hey, Atsumu we can watch the movie already…" Atsumu heard Noya's voice and turned around, startled.

"Ah, you saw these." Noya scratched the back of his neck. "I'm really proud of these drawings" he stepped besides Atsumu with a soft smile. "Can you recognize the places?" 

"The church one is Notre Dame, right?" Atsumu started. 

Noya nodded. "I mostly use my drawings as assignments and one of them was to draw a place you want to visit. I wanna travel to Europe someday, so I put some places." He pointed to the beach watercolor "This beach is Vasiliki, in Greece, famous surfing spot, did you know?" 

"You surf?" Atsumu asked, surprised

"No, but I will learn." He smirked. "And this flower field is Keukenhof, in Netherlands. The biggest tulip field in the world." 

"You're really talented, Noya-kun. Why did you hide that from me all this time?" Atsumu whined fakely.

"It just didn't happen to come up when we talked. I'd have showed them to you if you asked, but you never came to my house." Noya explained. "But, enough of my drawings, can we watch the movie?"

Ah, yes, they were supposed to watch a horror movie, for Atsumu's disgrace. 

They sat at the sofa and Noya brought a blanket to make it more comfortable. He said it was one he never watched but he asked one of his colleagues in the animal shelter and he said it was awesome. Atsumu knew best when people who liked this type of movie said it was good. He remembered Suna excitedly telling him and his brother about how much he adored "The exorcism of Emily Rose" because of the acting. Of course, Suna, acting totally compensates for the fact that it was known as one of the most disturbing things ever created by the human mind. 

The movie started with some teenagers who seemed way too smart to be in a horror story went out to spend the holidays at a house in the countryside. Atsumu knew that cliche. Osamu liked these types of movies because they reminded him of Scooby Doo. As the movie went on, a cool plot twist was revealed and it kinda eased the scary scenes a little. Atsumu was paying attention to the movie and didn't notice the slight weight on his shoulder. Noya laid his head on him and was almost snuggling into his chest. 

"Comfy over there?" He whispered. Noya immediately straightened up. 

"Sorry, I was getting kind of sleepy, this movie is not as scary as I thought it'd be." his voice was hoarse and he yawned a little. "I had it hard to sleep last night… sorry" he continued, as he laid on Atsumu's chest this time. 

Atsumu adjusted his body to make Noya comfortable, continuing to watch the movie. A hesitant hand raised itself to stroke his soft dark brown hair. Noya hummed and rubbed his cheek against Atsumu's body. 

Atsumu couldn't pay attention to the movie anymore, he was about to spontaneously combust because of the fuzzy feeling in his belly, that raised to his chest and spread to his entire body as Noya's eyelids got heavier. 

To stop himself from turning into a blushing and panicking mess, he remembered the question he's been asking since he met Noya.

"Hey, Noya-kun, I've always wanted to know something" 

"What?" Noya muttered

"Why do you sing these old children rhymes late at night?" He snorted with the thought of how ridiculous that question sounded. 

Noya was now hugging his sides as if Atsumu was a big pillow while he answered. "I do it when I can't sleep while I'm making tea… my grandma taught me and it almost always helps."

"You sing really well, you know?" Atsumu said with a soft smile. 

Noya opened his eyes for a bit and lifted his head from Atsumu's chest, looking up. He stared at him, the dark brown gaze piercing through Atsumu's soul. 

Then he pushed himself up and kissed his lips fast and chaste. "Thanks" he smiled. And then yawned. And Atsumu couldn't handle that idiotic boy anymore and cupped these cheeks to give him a proper long and messy kiss, tasting the salty popcorn in Nishinoya's mouth with his tongue. It was Nishinoya's time to blush, very faintly, only the tips of his ears had a pink shade to it. 

Atsumu giggled and put a strand of the the blond lock in Noya's hair aside, giving him a peck on the forehead. "What a gentleman" Noya teased. "Are we going to talk about how you heard me sing at night?" 

"Hmm, nah" Atsumu answered "Still sleepy?" 

"Kinda. I swear it won't always be like this, I really need a nap right now, though" he yawned again, back at his spot on Atsumu's chest.

"So we'll have a next time" 

"Of course" Noya said, before giving out to slumber.

Atsumu's eyes got back to the movie. It was weird to have someone cuddling and sleeping on you at your first date. But it was also weird to knock on someone's door at late night to listen to their voice singing, or to go to your neighbor's apartment to have breakfast together even though you just met. 

Atsumu and Noya's relationship was full of very weird things, but Atsumu thinks he can deal with them for now. It never gets boring with Noya, even if your movie night becomes nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare kudos and comments they give the author a bit of motivation in a world where no one sees this beautiful rarepair


End file.
